1. Field
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to coaxial cable connectors including a compression mechanism for use with coaxial cables.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors such as F-connectors are used to attach coaxial cable to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. Coaxial cable F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes a center conductor surrounded by a dielectric, in turn surrounded by a conductive grounding foil and/or braid (hereinafter referred to as a conductive grounding sheath); the conductive grounding sheath is itself surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is secured over the prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection or slidable engagement with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.